


Voltron with a White Lion

by iamalwaysbored



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Altean Lance (Voltron), Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Called Melanor, F/F, F/M, I want so much give spoilers, Idk how to put tags lol., It will be on the story, Lance have a twin sister, Lance twin sister break the fourth wall, M/M, That is me, The white lion is Lance twin sister, When its wrote all lions said, also its telepathy, and she answer too, cuz i want lol., later i will tell you all why i dont put her name in tags, she talks with the readers, stay tuned, the withe lion is talking together
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-30
Updated: 2020-02-19
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:20:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21615958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iamalwaysbored/pseuds/iamalwaysbored
Summary: Why we have to follow Canon?Why Voltron didn't do the ship that gave more views to them? Who knows? But this is the Altean fic that you wanted. ( or not ) and if someone want to help me just talk to me :D~Alamar was looking at his precious twin sister who was playing with their little sister, who looked back and gave a sad grin, making Alamar  think about the last conversation between them.Are they really fit to be the next King and Queen? The answer was 6 years later.
Relationships: Adam/Shiro (Voltron), Blue Lion/Red Lion (Voltron), Keith/Lance (Voltron), Lance & Voltron Lions, Lance (Voltron) & Original Character(s)
Kudos: 3





	1. Beggining

**Author's Note:**

> Hey People, Trying to put my imagibation on words :3 Soon will have story, I'm just saving to be more easy :D
> 
> The words that are very black is Lance thoughts... also when he says Let's go Lana, is talking with telepathy. Its on negrite..?

_~ Ten thousand years ago ~_

_\- Allana!!! Allura was born! Look how cute she is!_   
_\- I am seeing Alamar! I am seeing!_   
_Alfor chuckle, give them forehead kisses, and say:_   
_\- Go to your mother, I am sure she is searching for you both, don't worry, tomorrow you both will pick Allura._   
_\- Yes, I am sure your mother is very worried._   
_\- But auntie Melanor..._   
_\- Just call me Mother, and your mother the Mom, I don't mind._   
_\- 'Kay Mother! We're going!_   
_\- Bye Mother!_   
_Melanor and Alfor both chuckle and kiss each other._

~ Now

Lance POV

Hunk and Lance was hanging out when all lions said:  
It's time. Yes. Time.   
Heh. Time.  
\- Hunk, Let's go?  
 **Why the hell all of you suddenly scream on my mind? I almost screamed from the shock and Hunk wasn't going to know what's was happening. But okay.**  
\- Go where? No no no no I know that you are sad that Iverson said that things but please let's not go to sneak out please no oh my God what if Iverso-  
\- Calm down Hunk, let's go.   
**Let's go Lana.**

Lana POV

When I go out in the balcony, I see Pidge talking, Hunk trying to touch the equipaments, and Lance very white. What a pun.. well, you don't know what I am talking about right? I will tell you, I am the White Lion, and I like playing Lance as my paladin, and copying Red and Black talking. But Let's gave them a scare. Smiling evily I go behind Lance and scream.

No one POV

Then some things happened at once, Lance screamed and flipped his sister, Pidge shouted about the ship who was coming, Hunk was with jaw dropped about of what he just watched, and Lana was furious. She got up and said:

\- We don't have time, look at that ship, wait- is that explosions?

\- Yeah, is a distraction made by him. - Pidge said giving Lana the lenses and pointing to Keith.

Lana POV

When I saw Keith, I almost cried, I missed him so much, bad that I can't reveal myself yet, I will tel you guys more later, cuz' if I tell everything now you guys don't need to read the history right? See ya you guys next chapter. Also author?

**Yee?**

Make me strong capiche?

**はいはい**


	2. Blue Lion

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In the first chapter, Allana and Alamar have 5 years old, and Allura is a newborn.

_~ Ten Thousand Years Ago ~_

_5 years later_

_Alamar was looking at his precious twin sister who was playing with their little sister, who looked back and gave a sad grin, making Alamar think about the last conversation between them._  
_Are they really fit to be the next King and Queen? The answer was 6 years later._

**Present**

No one POV

Lana, Lance, Hunk and Pidge run to the ship where they saw Keith, and see Takashit Shirogone. ( Kidding )  
Takashi Shirogane. Lance enter and say:

\- No, no no no, I am saving Shiro.  
\- Who are you?  
\- Uh.. The name's Lance from the garrison? We were like neck a neck?  
\- Oh, were you a enginer?  
\- A fighter pilot thanks to you.  
\- Uhh. Guys let's just go? - Hunk asks.

Lana Pov

This stupid boy hast the audacity to say that he doesn't remember Lance? Hahaha, luck me that I can read him very well, is so clear that he remembers Lance. Oh well, gay panic.

Lance Pov

This guy don't remember me? Damn, my soulmate don't remember me. Oh well, let's go. I will mope later.

Keith Pov

Why I said that?? Why??? WHYY? I just wanted know his nameeee, of course I remember him, Lance is my soulmate after all, mom said to me already that he was my soulmate, but she didn't say the name.. and also she said to not talk with him until something happened, I think is that? The thing that had to happen? Oh well...

\- Keith, stop dreaming, let's run away from here.

We hop in my bike, and I shout:

\- Big Guy, go left  
\- Right!

Then we see a cliff and I grin

\- LET'S GO!

No one POV

Then they are on Keith's shack, where has a lot of crypit things, they talk about how Keith was feeling a strange energy and they build a machine to track that energy. And the Blue Lion is very smug.

\- Oh, come on, stop being cock.  
\- You are just jealous that I was in a nice planet and you in a galra ship.  
\- ....  
\- See?  
\- Come on, let Red be a grumpy cat.  
\- Yellow, that's not helping me.  
\- Why you both are so silent?   
\- Black is always silent, is just that, I don't have anything scientific...


	3. Blue Lion - Part 2

_~ Ten Thousand Years Ago ~_

_~ Last Night Conversation ~_

_\- Alamar, I am not a girl, I like being a girl, but most of time I like being a man..._

_\- Allina, I feel the same, but you know that royals can't change gender, it's a shitty thing but is like that... Maybe one day._

Lana P.o.V

Seeing Keith again is so good, I just want to hug him and say that I am the one who took care of him, but now is not the time...

\- My cub, well, I can't say that you are my cub now, but, I will always love you.  
\- I know Ruby, I will always love you too.

\- Hey, you, let's go, we are waiting you to go to the cave.

Lance P.O.V

We follow the machine that Hunk and Pidge built, and go to the cave my Blue is. 

\- Awww, and you are mine.

\- Eeew, too much love.

\- Green, shaddup, you're just salty your paladin is exaclty like you and don't give enough affection to you :3

\- Blue, say another word and we will fight.

\- Not like yo-

\- Quiet you two, is time foe them see voltron. Red, Yellow, What are you two doing?

\- Eating popcorn, it's a good drama?

\- ......... - Black sigh and pick some popcorn

\- Thanks for the silent guys, now lemme see Blueberry.

I touch the wall of the cave, that lighten up the markings and we fall and become all wet. 

\- Hey Blue, coundn't do it less wet? 

\- No.

I roll my eyes and see Keith looking at Blue without doing anything or touching, just looking with a nostalgic feeling, and I just feel confused, because it wasn't supposed to him know voltron? I go to Blue and knock on the force, who fall and show image of Voltron, Everyone is surprised and see me entering on the Blue Lion, and everyone go inside too.

Let's do this.

~ Side Conversation

Hey, here is Lana, you all discovered Alamar and Allina conversation, I will tell y'all who is who, Alamar is Me, who altean name is Allana, and Allina is Lance, who Altean name is Allaenc, see ya on the next chapter !!


	4. Eeehhh? Aliens!!?

~ 8 years earlier ~

Lana P.o.V

Did I put enough food on Blue? I think I put... mhmm.. 

\- Allana, do I really have to carry this much of food?  
\- Yep.  
\- Hey, Big sis  
\- Yes Akira?  
\- Voltron will happen when?  
\- come on, you are only 10, just wait.  
\- I hate you.  
\- You don't - I said grinning like a maniac

Present ~

Hey Blue.  
\- Yes?  
\- It's too heavy?  
\- No, I just have to carry tonelades of food, more you, Yellow Paladin, My paladin, My cutie's Paladin, The green Paladin, The Dad's Paladin, and you actually considered on letting more the fiancee of the Black's come inside of me, how do you think I feel?

\- ...., too late to say sorry?

\- Yes, it is.  
\- Sorry.  
Blue smack my face on Astral Plane and make me return when I scream of the pain  
\- OUCH!!  
Everyone looks at me like I am a alien.  
\- You are a alien, technilly, you see, yo-  
\- Green, please.  
\- Alright....  
-Don't make that sad face.  
\- How do you know I am making a sad Face Yellow?  
\- I just know you, I don't need go to astral plane to see you.

While they are having this conversation:  
\- Uh.. Sorry? - I say awkward...  
Lance snort so hard, that Keith begun to laugh and everyone is laughing, then we see a Galra cruise, where Lance wreck it completally, and ask Shiro if we follow The portal, that is a Wormwhole, and Shiro says yes.

When we see Arus I just let a tear slip of my eyes, when when we land I run to the door, where Blue open for us, and we go to medbay, Lance and I knows that only Allura and Coran are alive, and we are happy that they are, but we really wanted our father alive..

Allura comes out and Lance go to pick her before she go to the floor:

\- Who are you - Allura says  
(Forgot Lance pick up line imsorry)  
\- Your ears are hideous! - she was going to pick his ear to do the move that she did one time on me, Lance saw and was going to dodge when he remembered that he needed to disguise he doesn't know hand a hand, this crush him a little. I know it does, he loves science and technollogy, he wants to talk about it with Pidge, but he remebers he can't, because fir them he is a Idiot.

\- Oh my Gosh, Aliens! Aliens are real!!  
\- I KNEW IT, HUNK I KNEW IT.


	5. Lance death

" Yes Hunk, we know. We are seeing, you know? " I said while smilimg at his outburst and excitement. Lance looked at me, I looked at him and we burst laughing. " Why are you two laughing like idiots? " 

" N- Nothing P- pidgeon " Lance said while snorting, then everyome begun to laugh because, damn. Lance's snort is funny.

" I didn't know you could snort like a pig Lance " Keith and I said at the same time, we look at each other while Keith lift his left eyebrown. Like saying " Do we knew each other before?" And I want to shout and say YES!! but I just do the same thing and we begun to give Allura attention.

Author's note.

You all know what happems here right? I don't remember much of what happened on canon, omg I need to rewatch lmao. We are on Lance being protective of Coran.

Fanfic:

" Coran watch out!!! " He sprints on Coran before anyone could react, and he died.

I open my eyes, and run and run, seeing that was a vision, I begun to run to see if I could avoid it. I didn't want to use altean alchemy like just some days we are here.

And what I see? This motherfucker on the floor dead. I am too late, before anyone could come, or Coran shouts, I close all doors and passages. And say " Coran, don't tell anyone "

And begun to use my magic on him. Using what Mom teached. And I put my own quintecensse on him, and was my turn to faint. Now we have two fainted. 

**Author's Note:**

> Anyone know how to put colors? Cuz i had putted colors and just dissapeared when i copied and pasted to Ao3... Help? Please? ^^
> 
> はいはい - Yes, Yes. In japanese.


End file.
